thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Oki Doki
Introduction Oki Doki is a pathological liar and Hentai fan girl originally from Tokyo, Japan. Her obsession with Mike Lemonade began after watching his vlogs online that lead her to move to Los Santos in order to track him down and declare her love, consequently leading to her untimely death. She was also the founder of Oki Doki Literature Club. Biography Originally a notorious criminal from Tokyo named Hentai Girl, Oki developed an infatuation for Mike Lemonade and decided to travel to Los Santos. After finally tracking him down her compulsive yearning became problematic for Mike and the rest of the SecuroServ crew, in one instance stabbing Lemonade in front of his boss - Freddy Price, leading her to be detained and jailed after Mr. Price tackled and kicked her unconscious. After Oki was released from prison her sanity drifted furthermore as her attention moved on to Mike's colleague Jeffrey Connors naming him her new Senpai. To Jeffrey's dismay, he played along with her advances and set up a trap including Mike to murder her. Oki was attacked and left barely alive causing her to conceal her facial scars with bizarre face paints reminiscent of The Joker from Batman. Oki's warpath continued as she began targeting those close to Mike, including his adopted mother Mama T stabbing her and leaving her for dead. Oki failed to escape after being shot by Jeffrey Connors Death She set out once again to rekindle what little she had left with Mike by arranging a wedding in the basement of a crack house. Mike agreed and brought Frank Murdock and before the faux ceremony could be finished, Mike attacked her with a machete and left Frank Murdock to finish the job in which he set about to chop her up with a hatchet in a 'Richard Oakes-like' manner shouting "I'm going to cut you into fucking sushi and send it back to your parents". It is unclear if Frank did indeed FedEx her remains back to her Tokyo family. After Death On the 24th of February, 3 days after her death Mike Lemonade began hearing Oki's voice once again, or though it is unknown whether these voices are in Mikes mind or Oki has returned from the grave. The Return Oki Doki was confirmed to be miraculously alive on March 30th, 2018. She now wears all black and has two new arm sleeve tattoos. She also wears a completely black skull mask to hide the scarring. Her return was announced through a single, anonymous ad that read, "S...senpai...". Confirmed Death On April 22nd, 2018. Oki Doki called Mike Lemonade to come home to which he agreed. Upon meeting, Mike was prepared to put her down and stabbed Oki with a knife. He pulled a gun out after in case she tried to get up. As she bled out, Some of her last words were "Look who's the real monster now mike... I will always be a part of you Mike Lemonade, forever and ever." After which she kept laughing, so Mike shot her up in panic. As her pulse weakened, she closed her eyes, but continued to taunt Mike. Mike knocked her out by kicking her, and stabbing her multiple times in an attempt to keep her silenced. Oki briefly woke up and told Mike to "get the job done", So he poured chemicals on her which burned her skin. He shot and stabbed her a few more times until finally, she stopped breathing with one last smile at Mike. Later on, Anonymous calls reported shots at a abandoned house. Trooper Macready, Boscoreli, and Savage responded to the call and found Oki Doki where she was left. She was pronounced dead by medic Luke Walker and the troopers on scene.Category:Characters Category:Civilian